Matte ne
by reiei
Summary: Kata-kata KID membuat Shinichi tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Ran. Dan di tengah guyuran hujan malam itu, keduanya bertemu. Sequel of Midnight. Shin's POV. RnR?


Saya kembali dengan fic ShinRan~

Ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari _Midnight_ (birthday fic buat Kaito kemarin), tapi walaupun ga baca itu pasti ngerti kok, karena emang ga terlalu nyambung sama yang itu sebenernya. Ini settingnya setelah event yang di fic Midnight itu.

Anyway, read and enjoy it~! ^^

/

"_**Pergi tanpa menemui orang yang dicintai tanpa tahu kapan akan bisa menemuinya lagi itu...**_

_**menyedihkan"**_

**WARNING:**

A little bit OOC *atau mungkin banyak?*

Shinichi's POV

Sequel of '**Midnight**'

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Now, let's the story begin...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

_"Pergi tanpa menemui orang yang dicintai tanpa tahu kapan akan bisa menemuinya lagi itu... menyedihkan"_

Entah kenapa kata-kata yang diucapkan KID itu terus terngiang dalam kepalaku. Aku akui, dia mungkin benar. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi 'Shinichi' dalam waktu dekat? Atau, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa kembali sebagai 'Shinichi' lagi untuk selamanya?

Oh ayolah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Tenangkan diri dan usir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh, Shinichi!

Beberapa saat setelah KID pergi, Inspektur Megure dan beberapa bawahannya sampai di atap, membuyarkan lamunanku. Penampilan mereka terlihat agak kacau. Sepertinya KID telah memasang beberapa jebakan di bawah sana.

Ketidakberadaan sosok putih sang Phantom Thief di atap sebenernya sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi toh Inspektur Megure tetap bertanya apa yang terjadi.  
>Dan setelah menjelaskan pada Inspektur Megure bahwa KID berhasil menipuku dan mengambil permata yang seharusnya kulindungi itu, aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Yah tentu saja aku sempat kena marah karena kegagalan itu, tapi apa mau dikata? Toh para polisi juga kalah telak dari KID.<p>

Keluar dari museum, aku merasakan tetesan-tetesan air menembus jaketku. Ah, hujan lagi rupanya... Acuh, aku melanjutkan langkah. Berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian para wartawan yang sepertinya sedang 'melaporkan' kepergian KID tadi, aku keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dan karena pintunya dikunci, aku terpaksa memanjat dan melompat pagar...

Tampaknya hujan bertambah deras. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki di jalanan yang lengang. Yah ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam, wajar saja sudah tidak banyak –atau bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada– orang di luar sini. Berhenti untuk berteduh sepertinya bukan pilihan baik. Sewaktu-waktu tubuhku bisa kembali mengecil, dan akan sangat tidak baik kalau hal itu terjadi disini, di tempat umum. Jadi aku terus berjalan.

Tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di depan kantor detektif Mouri, rumah Ran, dan rumah tempat aku –sebagai Conan– tinggal. Entah karena faktor kebiasaan atau karena tanpa sadar sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Ran, akhirnya aku berjalan terus sampai kesini. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, kuabaikan hujan yang langsung menyerbu wajahku, berharap aku bisa melihat Ran berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada Ran tentu saja, tapi lampu kamarnya masih menyala. Apa dia masih belajar untuk ujian besok? Dia sudah ribut soal ujian itu sejak kemarin.

Entah kenapa seulas senyum menyembul di bibirku. Sedikit ragu, aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan nomernya. Ran langsung mengangkatnya setelah deringan pertama. Sepertinya ia memang masih belajar.

"Shinichi? Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?" suaranya terdengar senang, tapi juga terselip nada khawatir.

"Apa materi ujian besok sangat sulit untukmu Ran, sampai kau masih begadang untuk belajar sampai selarut ini? Aku kira kau cukup pintar. Ternyata aku salah ya," ujarku menggoda.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku belajar sampai larut? Aku kan cuma tidak mau kalau sampai ada materi yang terlewat!" serunya jengkel. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pembelaannya.

"Eh Shinichi bagaimana kau tahu aku masih belajar?"

"Eh? Ah... Cuma... Menebak, haha," aku berusaha membuat alasan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berguna. Ran baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya dan ia melihatku.

Sedetik kemudian dia sudah tidak ada disana. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Tak lama kemudian Ran sudah berada di depanku sambil memegangi sebuah payung yang menghindarkan kami dari serbuan air hujan.

"Shinichi... Ini benar kau kan, Shinichi?" tanyanya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersenyum. "Ini aku, Ran... Kecuali kalau kau berkenalan dengan orang lain yang juga bernama Shinichi selama aku tidak disini," jawabku sedikit menggodanya.

Tia-tiba saja Ran menghambur memelukku, mengabaikan payung yang terlepas dari tangannya. Aku meraih payung yang melayang jatuh itu dengan tangan kananku –untung saja Ran cuma melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang payung dan bukan melemparkannya– sementara tangan kiriku memeluk Ran. Ia menangis di pelukanku. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Bodoh, kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" protes Ran ditengah tangisnya. Ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebenernya aku baru pulang dari menyelesaikan kasus, dan kebetulan lewat sini... Karena melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu ya, haha."

Hei, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan.

Ran melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Aku ingin menawarkan sapu tangan atau tissue tapi sayangnya aku tidak membawanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu besok ada ujian, Shinichi?" tanya Ran, "Jangan-jangan besok Shinichi akan masuk sekolah lagi?"

Aku tahu Ran sangat mengharapkan hal itu. Aku pun juga. Tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa kembali sekarang. Belum? Ya, belum. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Ah, Conan memberitahuku tadi," lagi-lagi aku berbohong. Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Kau bertemu Conan?" tanya Ran.

' aku sempat mampir ke rumah Profesor Agasa."

"Oh..."

Hening. Kami berdua membisu. Cuma suara hujan yang mengisi keheningan di antara kami.

"Ran," akhirnya aku berinisiatif memecah keheningan itu, "soal sekolah... Maaf tapi aku belum bisa pulang sekarang. Masih ada kasus yang menungguku, jadi—"

"Apa kasus itu sangat sulit, Shinichi?" Ran memotong perkataanku.

"Eh?"

"Kalau sulit, tinggalkan saja. Biar polisi yang menanganinya. Memangnya harus selalu Shinichi yang menyelesaikan kasus-kasus itu?"

"Ran..."

"Habisnya, gara-gara kasus-kasus itu Shinichi harus meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan sekolah juga..."

Ran, gadis yang biasanya tegar itu, saat ini tampak rapuh. Seakan-akan dia bisa hancur kapan saja.

Dan kami berdua kembali membisu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi lagi ya, Shinichi..." kali ini Ran yang memecahkan kebisuan itu.

Wajah sedih itu... Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Apalagi, akulah yang menyebabkannya berwajah seperti itu. Ugh, sialan... Ini semua gara-gara organisasi sialan itu. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, aku menariknya ke pelukanku.

"Begitu kasusnya selesai, aku janji aku akan segera kembali, Ran. Karena itu, maukah kau menungguku... sedikit lebih lama lagi?"

Mungkin aku terlihat seperti hanya memberi harapan palsu pada Ran, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berharap ia akan menungguku. Dan aku juga sungguh-sungguh berharap aku bisa kembali ke tubuh normalku, secepatnya. Haibara juga bilang ia sudah memperoleh kemajuan dalam pengembangan penawarnya. Tapi, tidak ada jaminan bahwa semua bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau menungguku juga tidak apa-apa sih," tambahku cepat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat sebuah senyum lebar yang tampak alami. Tapi jujur saja, dadaku terasa sakit. "Habisnya aku tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali, jadi—"

"Bicara apa sih, Shinichi?" seru Ran, mengejutkanku. "Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu! Menunggu… sampai kau benar-benar kembali dan tetap berada disini…"

Butiran-butiran bening mulai tampak berkumpul di sudut mata Ran. Bukan, bukan air hujan pastinya.

"Ran…"

"Memang susah ya kalau berurusan dengan detektif-SMA-maniak-kasus sepertimu, Shinichi…," ujarnya seraya menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ran."

Sepertinya senyum yang sama kini juga terukir di wajahku.

Ran berusaha menahan air matanya, dan tersenyum lebih lebar menanggapi ucapanku.

"Ugh…"

"Shinichi, kenapa?" ujar Ran cemas.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa panas. Dadaku sesak. Gawat, pengaruhnya obatnya hamper habis. Aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang. Jangan sampai aku berubah kembali menjadi Conan di depan Ran.

"Shinichi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku… tidak apa-apa, Ran… Jangan khawatir. Ugh…"

Aku berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, berusaha agar Ran tidak khawatir. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Ran tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa ditipu hanya dengan kata-kata 'aku tidak apa-apa' sementara ia melihat langsung wajahku yang semakin pucat dan peluh yang mulai membanjir di tubuhku yang telah basah oleh hujan. Gawat, aku membuatnya menangis lagi…

"Aku— cuma sakit perut, Ran, haha. Aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Tapi, Shinichi—"

Aku menarik tangan kanan Ran yang memegangi pundakku, memberikan payung yang tadi kupegang dengan tangan kiriku, lalu menghapus air mata yang berkumpul di ujung matanya dengan tangan kananku.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu ya, Ran," pamitku.

"Biar kuantar ya, Shinichi. Tubuhmu terlihat… lemah…"

Aku menggeleng seraya berkata, "Ini sudah malam Ran, tidurlah. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau lama-lama berada diluar di tengah hujan begini. Dan lagi, besok kau ada ujian kan? Jangan sampai kau sakit atau kurang tidur."

Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ugh, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku harus pergi dari sini. SEKARANG.

"Percayalah padaku, Ran… Jaa ne!"

Tanpa menunggu responnya, aku langsung berlari pergi. Tirai hujan belum juga reda, semakin deras malah. Tapi jarum-jarum air yang menghujam tubuhku itu tidak mampu meredakan rasa panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Sial, aku muak dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku muak pada tubuhku yang tak mampu bertahan sebagai 'Shinichi' dan terus-terusan kembali sebagai 'Conan'. Dan aku sangat muak pada Organisasi sialan yang telah menyebabkanku seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan kuhancurkan. Harus.

Kepala terasa semakin berat. Langkahku semakin lambat sampai akhirnya aku tak mampu lagi berlari. Rumah Profesor Agasa masih cukup jauh, aku harus terus berjalan. Tapi kakiku tak mau merespon perintah otakku. Jarak yang tadinya tak terlalu jauh kini tampak semakin jauh. Apa tubuhku sudah mengecil? Entahlah. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa berpikir.

Sekilas, tampak sosok serba putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas, dan tak sempat melihat lebih jelas karena detik berikutnya sekelilingku telah berubah gelap. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku, aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat, dan bisikan seseorang di telingaku.

_"Bonne nuit…"_*

/

Ketika tersadar, aku sudah berada di kamar tamu yang biasa kugunakan saat menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa. Ah, dan saat bangun ternyata aku terserang demam dan pilek, flu karena hujan-hujan malam-malam sepertinya. Dan soal bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke rumah Profesor Agasa setelah aku pingsan di tengah jalan, itu masih misteri bagiku. Profesor bilang ada yang memencet bel rumahnya dan saat ia keluar, aku sudah tergeletak di depan rumahnya – sebagai Conan. Sebenarnya aku punya gagasan bagaimana aku bisa sampai rumah, hanya saja aku tidak punya bukti yang cukup untuk mendukung gagasan itu. Yah, paling tidak aku akan mengingatkan diriku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

*_Bonne nuit_: Good night/Selamat tidur

Saya bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang satunya malah nulis fic ini, hahaha. Gomen~ XD

Soal siapa yang nolongin Shinichi a.k.a Conan, tau kan? Fufufu /heh.

Btw, Alhamdulillah saya keterima SNMPTN! Err, oke itu ga penting. Dan btw lagi, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim~ Hari raya tinggal dikit lagi nih, ganbatte~ ehehe.

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
